The Darkest Destiny
by Haileyamandar
Summary: Runningnose is no fool to the evil that consumes Tigerstar's heart. The omen that StarClan sent him on Nighstar's deathbed, of a great and glorious new path for ShadowClan, was one full of darkness that Runningnose must face alone, with courage. Can he?


The light shone down from the moon and cast an eerie glow over the few cats assembled outside of Mothermouth. Together they sat huddled in a triangle, their mumbled voices low but full of proud tones. As a hot rush of wind ruffled their fur, it almost knocked one of the frail cats off of his paws, yet the largest of them did not flinch. He gave the gray and white tom a sneer as the sickly cat pulled himself back onto solid ground.

"Does the ShadowClan medicine cat cower even for the wind?" mocked the huge tabby, his amber eyes boring into him with little respect, though it was hard to catch. Runningnose, the medicine cat, hardly seemed to notice it, as he regained his dignity and stood tall next to this sharp-tongued tom, who was probably three times his size. But in his eyes he could not fully mask the resentment that he had felt due to the ominous wind. For Runningnose, it had carried with it a message that no other cat would understand.

StarClan did not approve of what was about to take place, and together the heavenly Clan screamed their regret in Runningnose's ears.

Guilt struck the healer, a familiar feeling he had grown accustomed to these days.

For moons now, ShadowClan had been ravaged by terrible sickness, and more than three-quarters of the Clan had passed on to hunt in the ranks of StarClan. Through all of this dark, foreboding tragedy, Runningnose had been one of the few cursed ones to survive. The weight of his dead clanmates now hung in his paws and forever they would stay there.

In the front of his mind, though, was the face of Nightstar and Cinderfur, the two cats who should have been the first ones that StarClan had saved. The leader and deputy may have been elders when they were forced to rise up to lead their Clan through it's stage of the tyrannical ruler, Brokenstar, but they still had life let in them before the sickness spread in full fury. Yet, even though Nightstar was the obvious choice as the new leader, StarClan had rejected him and held back giving the tom the gift of nine lives, a blessing from StarClan to guide leaders in their path to protect and teach their Clan. And for what reason? Runningnose would never know, maybe not until he joined StarClan, himself, but he was sure of one thing - StarClan made a grave mistake in their decision, and now they stared down at the entrance of Mothermouth to grieve alongside Runningnose.

Tonight, ShadowClan would gain a powerful leader, one that StarClan promised would bring the Clan back to their original glory. The drawback?

This 'powerful' leader was Tigerclaw, a tom with a heart full of evil.

A ripple of shame flowed through the medicine cat as he remembered the night he had received this omen, before Nightstar had been claimed by the sickness. StarClan had spoken to him, from a shaft of moonlight glowing down into the leaders den. In his mind, his ancestors spoke gentle hymns of a glorious future of a Clan that would rise out of the ashes of the old one. They would rule the forest. But the message didn't stop there. An owl came overtop the den to cast its shadowed wingspan over this message, a declaration of what this new future meant - that ShadowClan would have to stoop as low as to rise under the paws of a bloodthirsty ruler, who would bring great suffering to the entire forest. All four Clans would suffer this leader, together.

StarClan knew this. Runningnose knew this. Yet neither the cats of old nor the aging medicine cat had any other choice but to rely on this tabby's strength to maintain the balance of the Clans. For without this new leader, it wouldn't just be ShadowClan that would fall.

The voice of his new leader cut through Runningnose's deep-rooted fears. Obeying orders, both he and Boulder, a silver tabby who was formerly a rogue alongside this bloodthirsty monster, stood up and prepared to enter into the gaping hole of Mothermouth.

Runningnose could suddenly smell a wave of fear-scent roll off of the to-be leader, and noticed with a curious glance how the tom stared challengingly into the darkness that lay beyond.

"Boulder, stand guard outside. Runningnose, you lead the way. I know how much you were itching to speak with StarClan after the death of Nightstar." With a respectful nod, the small cat couldn't help but notice the warmth in his voice; it was clearly false. But he pretended to be fooled because it was better that way, and he gave no sign that he despised this tomcat to his very core.

Still, it was not even customary that Runningnose be here at all, so he wouldn't tolerate being used simply as a cover for this animal's fear.

"I respect your sentiments, Tigerclaw, but this is a ceremony to be held for you. You should be the first to enter the cave and speak with StarClan," he mewed with a neutral tone.

Tigerclaw grunted in agreement and shoved his way inside Mothermouth. Runningnose could hear Tigerclaw's rapid heartbeat echoing off the walls as soon as he entered behind him, and smelled his overpowering fear-scent. He knew that Tigerclaw _should_ be frightened of what lay before him, but also knew that the tabby needn't be worried.

_Little does he know that StarClan has no choice but to accept his leadership, _he thought to himself, while feeling his white whiskers trail across the walls of the cold stone. _After all, Brokenstar and Nightstar are both dead now. Nothing but his own dark heart could hinder him from being accepted as leader and granted nine lives._

As if they could read his mind, Runningnose felt a draft blow through the twisting trail_, _and once again he could feel the pelts of warriors long since gone from this world, walking alongside him despite this narrow tunnel. Sorrow pricked at his chest.

The total blackness seemed to swallow the two cats whole, until finally there was a blue glow of light starting to illuminate the path before them. Moments later, they were approaching the Moonstone. In a few more heartbeats, the moon would soon pass overtop of the smooth rock, and StarClan would be ready for Tigerclaw.

_Will I regret this decision forever?_

Runningnose barely took notice as Tigerclaw, trembling, sat himself near the rock and touched his nose to it as soon as it began to glow with moonlight.

_Does StarClan forgive me?_

When Tigerclaw fell instantly asleep, Runningnose took a position near the other side of the stone, knowing that he shouldn't interfere with the ritual, but knowing that it really wouldn't matter in the end. Once more, he repeated the question as he felt himself fall asleep: _StarClan, am I forgiven? _And somewhere inside his heart, the medicine cat couldn't help but wonder if _he_ could ever forgive StarClan.

* * *

Runningnose opened his eyes to see a familiar face, standing in front of him in gentle, swaying grass. The medicine cat felt joy pierce him, and in one fluid motion, he jumped up and frolicked toward the cat whom he had only lost a few dawns ago.

"Nighstar," he purred, reaching out to touch noses with this StarClan newcomer. But the former ShadowClan leader did not return the favor, and stared back at Runningnose with expressionless eyes. A deep rumble of purrs emitted from his chest, however, reassuring the medicine cat.

"Runningnose, you must no longer grieve for what will be lost," the old leader spoke, his voice lacking with life but still full of traces of his former wisdom, which had served the Clan well for the few moons he had been alive as leader.

The medicine cat lowered his head, the words striking up in him both sorrow and anger.

"You cannot ask more of me than what is possible, Nighstar. I will always grieve this night," he announced, looking back up into the eyes of the dark StarClan warrior. "ShadowClan will be brought back to power, but at the price of glory, dignity, honor… And the lives of many."

He took a step forward, gazing at Nightstar with seriouness. "Does StarClan know what they are doing?" he challenged, secretly hoping that Nightstar would reassure him. But he knew that was foolish thinking.

Nighstar's silence was enough to break the medicine cat's spirit once and for all. On cue, the leader finally spoke.

"StarClan can only see so far ahead, Runningnose."

Impatiently, Runningnose lashed his tail and took another step forward. "Then tell me what you do know! Am I to be destroyed by the warrior code when StarClan makes me bow to such evil?"

Nighstar dipped his chin low, as though acknowledging the dappled tom's right to be angry. "We cannot reveal all truths to you, as it your place to choose your own destiny. But your heart cries out, and so I will show to you one thing. And do not forget that StarClan will always be with ShadowClan, and with the forest - and with you, Runningnose. You have faced your destiny with courage for the sake of your Clan, and the whole of StarClan and the forest shall honor you."

Dipping his head once more in respect, Nightstar grew silent, while Runningnose felt a mixture of emotions swirl inside of him. A new sense of resolution sent his paws tingling with newfound hope as Nighstar suddenly strode forward and touched the cat's forehead with his cold, lifeless nose. Instantly an image came to his mind, one full of meaning, and he savored every last moment until it had disappeared, and he woke up next to the Moonstone, heart pounding fast.

His head whirled with a sudden knowing. At last, he understood what everything had meant. He understood StarClan's reasonings for letting such a treacherous cat be accepted as a leader. Beside him, Tigerclaw still slept, his body convulsing as he was receiving another life from some unknown StarClan cat.

Runningnose's thoughts blurred reality out and a small smile lit up his face for the first time in moons.

The vision was of a savage ginger-red fire, blazing through the forest to melt the Clan boundaries into one. And giving life to this fire was a pair of emerald-green eyes, staring over all the forest with doubtless victory.

Tigerstar would not be leader for long. His dark shadow over the forest would be temporary, and would only help all four Clans merge into one to defeat him. That was StarClan's hopeful plan.

Now, it was up to this cat of fire with the green eyes to take his destiny for what it was.

Runningnose's belly twitched with excitement from an inner knowing.

Beside him, Tigerstar twitched, appearing to awaken from his dreams. Runningnose stared forlornly, and thanked Nighstar for giving him the needed courage to stand by this new leader until it was no longer necessary.

_Go ahead, Tigerstar. Lead and nurse ShadowClan back to survival. StarClan has a plan, and you underestimated them greatly._


End file.
